User talk:Manpaint55
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Spineweilder (talk) 14:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Bond How did you get those images, out of curiosity? -- 14:35, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I have get the images with a cache model viewer. How do I join your Discord? I asked you on Reddit but you didn't respond and I wasn't able to add you RS Orchestra (talk) 00:15, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Here be -- 15:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Deleting redirects If you're going to delete redirects, don't leave them blank. At least put an tag there and an empty music infobox. -- 16:39, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok. — Manpaint55 (talk) 16:41, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Automating music pages There are some semantics to which I think your bot overlooks. Every time it automates a music page article, as theyre imported from Rs3, they leave in information that isn't pertinent to our wiki, such as how "it was reworked with the release of RuneScape 3" - So just remember to go through and manually remove any such references, in addition to removing the hyperlinks around the date sans the year, as I did here. P.S. Ghorrock Waterfiends > Ancient Cavern -- 14:25, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Yup, I knoew that way I put a category need verification on every imported music page. 21:00, April 21, 2017 (UTC) -- 18:03, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Nice meymey m9. (I wonder why barking was considered offensive tho). 18:06, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Question Yes, of course temporary bans are a real thing. Why do you ask? -- 16:53, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Because reasons. 16:55, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Blocked Blocked To protect the Old School RuneScape Wiki, you have been temporarily blocked from editing. Your block is set to expire in 2 minutes. If you wish to make useful contributions, you may come back after the block expires. Please take a moment to look at [[RuneScape:Policies|the Old School RuneScape Wiki's policies]]. If you feel you were blocked unfairly, you may post on your talk page using and an administrator will read your appeal and make a decision. -- 22:16, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Automating music pages, again It's been over a year since you decided to essentially copy+paste music articles from the RS3 wiki to here, and were asked to remove inaccurate info (or at least add some way to let others know the info needs updating) as seen above. Please resolve this --Shockstorm (talk) 05:28, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Please stop Please don't start editing here on OSRS wiki too, you already cause enough disruption on the main wiki. I'm trying to be nice about this but we can really do without your antics here too. 22:13, June 12, 2018 (UTC)